


On the 5th day of the 8th month, he will die.

by orphan_account



Series: Bromance One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Death Threats, M/M, august 5th, gun - Freeform, metlife stadium, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy metlife while you can little girls. He ruined my sisters life, now he will pay.</p><p> I Made This Account To Let Everyone Know That Harry Styles Will Die, August 5th 2015, At Metlife Stadium.</p><p> </p><p>The tweet had not been taken seriously by security. Why would it? It was only some random guy behind a screen. </p><p>But ignoring it had been a mistake, and this mistake may cost the band their youngest member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 5th day of the 8th month, he will die.

"You lads ready?" Niall asked, excited, as usual. Liam, and Louis nodded their heads, but Harry was staring at his phone.

#HarryBeCareful was trending on twitter, and Harry had no idea why.

He went pale when he found the answer.

"Hazza? You okay?" Louis asked, concerned, seeing his boyfriend looking so nervous. Harry shook his head.

"What's up?"

The other two left to prepare to go onstage. Harry handed Louis his phone, and Louis sighed as he saw the tweet.

"Hazza, don't worry about it. This Dtaustin is probably just some weirdo who has nothing better to do." 

"P-promise?" He asked. 

"Promise." Louis smiled. He pecked Harry's lips. 

"Now c'mon, we have a show to put on."

Harry smiled, and jumped up. The other boys were waiting for the two.

"What took you so long?" Liam quizzed.

Louis gave them an "I'll tell you later look," and Liam shrugged his shoulders. 

They ran out, and the first few songs were a complete blur. Even though Louis told Harry not to worry, something felt off to the younger boy. Especially when he looked into the crowd, and saw a man, smirking. He didn't seem to be with anyone, and that seemed pretty suspicious. 

The concert ended, and nothing had happened. Harry felt completely relieved, and couldn't wait to go home, and just sleep off his worries. 

Walking into a bathroom to have a quick wee, Harry noticed a shadow looming over him. he turned around to see the same man who was smirking at him during the concert, with a gun in hand.

"Hello Harry." He smiled. 

"W-what d-do y-you w-w-want?" Harry asked, terrified. 

"Revenge." 

"I-I-I d-d-don't u-u-understand." 

"You don't? Pity. Do you happen to remember a girl named Samantha Austin?" 

Harry finally understood. 

A few months prior, a girl had broken into his flat, and a concerned Harry had called the police. She had been arrested that night.

"You ruined her life. She was kicked out of college, no one will hire her."

"Th-that's not my f-fault. Sh-she broke into m-my house." Harry regretted his words, as the man pointed the gun at Harry's head. Harry ducked, and ran out the bathroom. 

"HELP!" He screamed. "HELP ME!" 

Harry continued to run, the man hot on his trail. 

"HARRY?!" Louis voice called out. 

"LOUIS!" Was all Harry could say, before a gunshot was heard. He collapsed in pain, as blood trickled down his leg.

Louis was in a frenzy, the boys had all spread out, to find Harry. He turned a corner, and screamed.

There was Harry. His Harry, lying in a pool of his own blood, with a mysterious man standing next to him, a gun in hand, pointed at Harry's head. 

Louis then made an impulsive desicion, to run at the man. 

The mysterious man didn't have time to react, when a small boy threw himself at him. 

The man pulled the trigger of the gun, but hit nothing but the ceiling, the aftermath of the shot, sent the pistol spiraling out of his hand. Louis picked up the gun, and threw it across the floor. The man knew when he had been beat, and took off into the night.

Louis then focused his attention to his sobbing boyfriend who was whimpering in pain. His leg wet with blood.

"CALL 911!" Louis screamed. "HARRY'S BEEN SHOT!" 

Louis ran over to his boyfriend, and cried.

"Haz? Hazza? Stay with me! C'mon. Please!" 

"M' sleepy." 

By now the other boys had managed to find Louis, and Liam was frantically calling 911.

"I know, I know baby, but stay awake. You have to stay awake." 

"I-I can't." 

"Please Harry. Don't leave me! Not like this!" 

The darkness was beginning to overcome Harry, but he managed to let one more word slip from his lips before he drifted into unconciousness. 

"You promised."


End file.
